How Did Everything Turn Out So Wonderful?
by noodlebug95
Summary: how everything went from good to great to wonderful... many pairings will post the same story under the couples... interhouse unity... does have many OCs and if you do not care for them then don't read but it is a good story so please R&R. 1st Fanfic
1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note: I will say this only once... This is my story and plot but I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any of the characters created by the lovely, intelligent, J.K. Rowling. The only characters I personally own and came up with are the ones not in the Harry Potter books 1-7**. **Thank you and I hope you enjoy... noodlebug95**

Prologue Part 1

Bellatrix Black is lying in bed next to her husband, Tom Riddle. She is very pregnant with twins. She wakes up, having to go to the bathroom when her water breaks. "Honey its time," She tells her husband in a panicked voice. And with that is rushed to St. Mungo's.

Christian Lee was at the kitchen table eating a midnight snakck when her baby kicked her in the stomach. She frowned a bit then had the urge to go to the restroom. As she got up her water broke. She sighed, "Great… Accio hospital bag!" As soon as he caught her bag she apperated to St. Mungo's.

Jo Stewart was two weeks past her due date and everyday she kept thinking today would be the day. She kept praying it would be soon. Then she got the wake up call of a lifetime at 2:30 am and apperated to St. Mungo's as quick as she could.

Stephanie Rabon was taking a shower when her water broke two weeks early. She rinsed off and dressed quickly and then flooed to St. Mungo's.

It was a full moon and Remus was gone. Why did Linda Holland's baby have to come now? She ran outside and howled as best she could, Remus would understand hopefully. She flooed to St. Mungo's.

Bellatrix, Linda, Christen, Stephanie, and Jo were best friends at Hogwarts, seeing each other round with pregnancy made them all smile and laugh. The healers gave them a special delivery room to keep them all together. Tom came in and sat by Bellatrix, while Sirius was pacing in front of Jo, Christen, and Stephanie's beds. Linda was holding a stuffed grey wolf and looking out the window. James & Lily Potter and Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room and went to different sides. James & Lily by Linda and Narcissa by Bellatrix & Tom.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part Two

Bellatrix went into labor first and had a baby girl named Nissa Marie. Nissa had blonde hair and green eyes which made everyone in the room except Tom go into shock. Tom just picked her up and smiled. As he held her in his arms she transformed into a baby fox.

Christen went into labor next and had a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and green eyes named Breanna Christen. Sirius held her and she transformed into a wolf cub. He looked at Breanna then at Linda's stomach and smiled.

Linda went into labor just as Remus burst through the doors. She had a son that had her black hair and Remus' blue eyes. As Remus held his son, Wade Tyler, the moon light shining through the window hit Wade and turned him into a werewolf cub. Remus held his son closer and cried.

Jo went into labor after seeing Wade turn into a werewolf cub. She had a baby girl that looked exactly like her daddy. Sirius held his other daughter in his arms and she transformed into a puppy that looked exactly like Sirius' animagus form. Jo had the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy to finally have her baby after two long weeks.

Stephanie finally went into labor and also had a baby girl. Her daughter looked exactly like her. As she held her close she heard purring, when she looked down at her baby, Cynthia Delanie, she found a baby kitten curled up.

Bellatrix went into a labor again but she had a baby boy this time. He was a spitting image of his father except for his eyes. Casius Molovo had his mother's chocolate brown eyes. As his Aunt Cissy held him, he turned into a snake about 6 inches long; this made his mother smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... this the official first chapter of my story. I know the pairing is Fred/OC but i'm still working on that part... i'm kinda having trouble because of all the school work i have i dont know exactly what to do anymore. if you have any suggestions send me a message and i will try my best to comply... btw i am sorry for such a late up date but this is also the first time i have been able to get on FF since i last posted. (stupid school laptop blocks) anyways... on with the story...**

Chapter One 

~11 years later~

Nissa Marie & Casius Molovo Blackriddle are on the Hogwarts Express in compartment 359 with their best friends; Jennifer Caitlyn "J.C." Stewart, Cynthia Delanie Rabon, Breanna "Bre" Christen Lee, and Wade Tyler Holland. They were talking about what house they would be in and whether or not they would still be friends if they weren't in the same house. All these first years were born on the same day and all are animagus', with the exception of Wade who is a werewolf, but Nissa and Cynthia are the only ones who are part Veela.

As the train came to a stop at the school they got off and crowed into a boat together. They came to the castle entrance but had to wait outside in the Great Hall to be sorted. Nissa looked around the hallway she was in and tried to find anyone she knew in some way or another. Two red-heads caught her attention and she smiled at them. She turned around when she heard Professor McGonagall's footsteps approach, "first years follow me."

They walked between the Ravenclaw table, of blue & bronze, and the Hufflepuff table, of yellow & black, toward the Head Table. Atop a stool sat a battered, old, wrinkled hat. "When I call your name please come up and you will be sorted," said the Professor.

"Casius Blackriddle." Casius sat on the stool and the hat came to life. _"You have a very pure bloodline. You would make great acquaintances in Slytherin, but your mind is telling me that you would like to learn more. That you want a chance to be more then you parent's son… it would best to put you in, __RAVENCLAW!__"_ Cheers from a sea of blue and bronze came and my brother walked calmly over to the empty end of the table.

"Nissa Blackriddle." Nissa sat upon the stool and the hat was placed on her head. _"Like your father I see. It is without a doubt that you will be most like him. Your brother might have got the most brains from both your parents but you are without a doubt a Black, but the Riddle is strong within you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to split up you and your brother for you will be better off in __SLYTHERIN!__"_ Nissa walked toward a sea of green and silver cheers on the left side of the Dining Hall and sat in the very middle of the empty part of the table.

"Wade Holland." Wade sat on the stool almost knowing what house he was going to be in. _"Attitude, you have the Holland and Lupin attitude mixed within. Your parents fought their way to be happy. She was different thing in him that didn't scare or scar her. She took his secret with great acceptance. She didn't care if he was a werewolf or a Gryffindor. She had ten times the courage of any Gryffindor. It would be an insult to her if I didn't put you in, __SLYTHERIN!__"_ Wade looked rather bored when he came and sat next to me. I could tell he wanted this to be over soon so we could eat. We were both starving since we didn't get anything from the Pastry Cart on the train. When we leave for break we will make sure we eat on the train.

"Breanna Lee." Bre had been crying since the very beginning. She was so scared. Casius, Wade, and I got up from our tables and walked with Cynthia and J.C. to help Bre move so we could all get sorted. _"Your mind is full of curiosity. You wish to capture as much as the world's wonder as you can. I know exactly what house to put you in… __RAVENCLAW__!"_ Casius took Bre's hand and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to her while she tried to stop crying.

"Cynthia Rabon." Cynthia walked up to the stool with her head down making sure she didn't trip over her feet. As she sat down on the stool she shut her eyes and concentrated. _"You remind me of your mother. By what you just did and how you act around your friends you have a kind heart and a good attitude. You have a massive amount of school spirit and you are so excited to even be here right now you think you are in a dream. You need to be in __HUFFLEPUFF!__" _Cynthia practically jumped off the stand and ran to greet her fellow Hufflepuffs. She almost tripped over her feet but she didn't.

"Jennifer Stewart." J.C. practically skipped up to the stool and sat down. Out of all six of us she is the most excited to be here. _"You have much of your father in you, but you seen to know the wrongs from the rights like your mother. Yet you have a wild streak waiting to be let out. Both of your parents will be proud that you're sorted to __GRYFFINDOR!__" _With the biggest smile on her face she skipped to the table of Scarlet and Gold.


End file.
